Taking the Time to Heal
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: A one shot about what I think could happen in the months after finding Deeks and Sam.


Taking the Time to Heal

Author's Note: This is my first NCIS:LA fanfiction Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Deeks was feeling like his wanted to give up when he was being tortured but then he thought of Michelle and Kensi and he kept on fighting. He mostly thought of Kensi though and that was what was keeping him strong. He felt the blood that was running out of his mouth from the drill that they had used on him, the cuts they had put on his arms hurt like crazy, and his whole body ached, but he was having trouble breathing and by the way his ribs hurt he had a bad feeling one of them hit his rib. He didn't know how long he was in this room he was in but he knew that he had passed out from the pain twice and he didn't know what day it was. After was seemed like weeks he heard a door get busted in. He then heard "NCIS Put your weapons down now" and knew that he and Sam were safe at last.

Kensi then walked into the room with her gun draw and rushed over to him once she saw him. His face was swollen on one side of his face from the blows to his eye, the cut that was underneath of his eye, and a busted lip. She knelt in front of him and had a small sad smile on her face and she studied his face for a moment "Hey partner." She then moved to the handcuffs that were keeping to the chair and worked on unlocking them.

Deeks looked down at her and what she was doing when he realized something and he had to push himself to say something because he could hardly breathe "Did Callen find Sam?" Kensi just nodded so she could focus on what she was doing. Deeks let out a sigh of relief but winced at the same time because he was feeling like there was too much pressure on his chest "Good. They electrocuted him. He needs help."

Kensi got one of the handcuffs undone and looked up at him and said "We figured as much. Callen found a car battery next to him but from hearing Sam talk I think you got the worst of it because they thought you were the weaker one." By now Kensi got the second one off and pulled him to his feet as easily as she could as to not hurt him any more than he already was. "You are not weak though Deeks. Hopefully Sam realizes what a great partner you are. Now let's get you out of here; you sound horrible. I bet your lungs are hurt." Kensi helped him out of the building and to the ambulance that they had waiting outside. Sam and Deeks were loaded into one ambulance and were on their way to the hospital ten minutes after they were found.

Kensi, Callen, and Michelle all hopped into one car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Callen knew what happened in-between Kensi and Deeks he just hopes that after this they will get their mess together. Callen was glad that they found their partners is such good condition, well not good condition but they could have been a lot more worse for wear, since they had been missing for three days and he could tell that Kensi was relieved as well. Callen just hoped that their internal damage isn't that severe. They soon arrived at the hospital and then they all sat in the waiting room to hear news on Deeks and Sam.

Both Kensi and Michelle were anxious to hear news on them and were pacing around the waiting room. Callen was calmer than them. It took three hours after they got to the waiting room a doctor came out "Family of Detective Deeks and Agent Hanna." The doctor was not surprised when the three of them stood up. "My name is Dr. Walters and I am taking care of both Detective Deeks and Agent Hanna. Agent Hanna came in with electrical burns and some internal damage as well, we need to keep an eye on his heart with how much voltage was used on him, but he is expected to make a full recovery. Agent Deeks came in with more visible injuries, however we had to operate on him because his had a punctured lung from one of his ribs, had to clean all of the cuts that he had gotten, and had to give him pain medicine for all of his injuries; but he is also still expected to make a full recovery. You can go see them both, but only one at a time, I'll have a nurse take one of you back for each of them."

The doctor then walked away and a nurse walked up and said "I'll take two of you to see Detective Deeks and Agent Hanna." Both Kensi and Michelle stood up because they both knew Callen could wait to see them both. The nurse led them both to the two rooms and then left them alone.

Once Kensi walked into Deeks's room she saw that he was asleep. She sat there an hour before she saw him wake up a little. She smiled at him but she saw that he was struggling to stay awake; she knew it was pointless with the medicine he was on so she near over to him and picked up his hand. "Stop struggling Deeks. Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

Deeks looked over at her "You promise?" Kensi just nodded and kept her hand in his and watched as he visibly relax and fell asleep.

While Deeks slept Kensi had the chance to think about what had happened the past couple days and she thought back to when Deeks had kissed her and even though she did need to get to Michelle she knew that she had panicked. Now that she thought about it though she realized that they would actually be good together. They complimented each other well. Whenever she pulled away Deeks pushed her until she talked until she feels better and by the end of their talks she usually does. She doesn't know however what she does for him she just knows what he does for her. She is just glad that she has a chance to tell him now that she has found him. Kensi decided right then that as soon as Deeks would allow it they will be having a conversation about their thing.

Now all Kensi was doing was waiting for him to wake up. While she was waiting a nurse came in a checked his vitals. "He is doing well. Tomorrow we will be bringing in a dental surgeon to fix his mouth but besides that he is all good for now." Kensi just nodded and stayed silent as the nurse left.

A couple hours after the nurse had been by Kensi had her head rested on his bed when she felt the bed move. She lifted her head and saw that Deeks was still asleep but was starting to move around frantically, like he was having a nightmare. Kensi heard him mumbling something but she couldn't make out what so she stood up and reached her hand up to his head and smoothed it down as she said "Deeks you are okay. You need to relax Deeks." He still wasn't waking up. She leaned closer and cupped his face "Come on Marty I need you to wake up now." Deeks slowly started to come around and when Kensi saw his eyes open she smiled at him "Glad to see you awake. You were starting to worry me. I'll go get the nurse."

Kensi turned to go but she felt Deeks grab her wrist and keep her there. "Stay please." Kensi just nodded and sat gown next to him again and move her hand around so that she was holding his once again. Deeks looked down at their intertwined hands before looking back at her face with an exhausted look on his "How long were we there?"

Kensi knew what he was asking and was not surprised that he lost track of how long he was there. "It took us three days to find you guys." Deeks flopped his head down on the pillow and immediately winced. Kensi noticed this and said "I'll be right back okay?" Deeks just nodded and let go of her hand so that she could get up. Kensi looked over her shoulder before she exited the room to find a nurse.

A couple minutes later Kensi and a nurse walked into the room and the nurse said "So Detective Deeks how much in pain are you on a scale of one to ten?"

Deeks looked over at Kensi and didn't respond for a minute "A four."

Kensi raised her eyebrows that him before turning to the nurse "That is a seven on the normal scale. He and I are alike in the way we downplay the amount of pain that we are in."

The nurse looked between the two of them and nodded "I am going to up your dosage for the morphine you are on okay?" Deeks just nodded but didn't say anything the nurse changed the dosage on the monitor and then left.

Kensi returned to her chair once the nurse had left she went to pick up his hand he didn't let her and Kensi had a hurt look on her face. Deeks looked at her pointedly "What are you doing Kens?"

Kensi stood up and leaned over the railing and brought her head to just a couple of inches above his "I realized something" as she said something she got a little closer "and decided to make a move." By the time she finished her lips were just a hair away from his and a spilt second later she was kissing him being careful of his busted lip.

After a couple moments Deeks had to pull back because he was having trouble breathing. After he pulled away he had to take a moment to catch his breath. He looked up at Kensi and put his hand on the side her face and he had a smile on his face "That was a very good move."

Kensi smiled back at him and pulled the chair up closer to the hospital bed and held his hand. "When you get out of here we still do need to have a conversation you know that right?"

Even though they still have to have a conversation Deeks knew where he wanted it to go and he would do whatever was possible to get the outcome he wanted now that he had a taste of it. Deeks could wipe the smile off of his face though "I know Kens but I'm sure it will end in our favor."

Kensi couldn't help but smile at him when he said that. "I'm sure it will as well. We will talk as soon as you take the time to heal from this. I want us to be absolutely sure."

Deeks leaned forward as far as he could without hurting himself and said "Kens I have been sure about this for months if not years."

Kensi was surprised by what he said "Really? You have wanted me for that long?"

Deeks couldn't believe that Kensi thought that he didn't want her. Of course he wanted her she was the most amazing woman he knew. "Yes Kensi I have, you are one of the most amazing woman I have ever met." Kensi had a watery smile and Deeks thought of the paper Hetty gave him close to a year ago. He realized he has stopped associating himself as a cop and started to associate himself with the woman next to him and to how NCIS works and he decided then and there he will sign those papers. He just would tell Kensi first and now was a good time as any. "Kens I'm going to tell you something and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before or do something about it before." Kensi's face got scrunched up and Deeks continued "Hetty gave me papers about a year ago to become a NCIS agent full time but I haven't signed them because I thought I associated myself with being a cop but I realized something too. I associate myself with you and NCIS now. I just hope that the papers Hetty gave me are still good."

Kensi was surprised but shocked at the same time and was about to say something when a voice came from the doorway "They are Mr. Deeks. You just need to sign and date them; I figured you would want to so I have them with me."

Kensi had jumped when she heard Hetty but relaxed when she realized who it was. Deeks smiled at Hetty "Thanks Hetty I'll sign them now if you got a pen." Hetty held up a pen as she walked over, Kensi moved the table so that it was in front of Deeks and she then put the papers on it after Hetty handed them to her. Deeks signed and dated it before handing the papers back to her.

Hetty folded the papers up and put it somewhere in the inside of her jacket. Hetty smiled at the two of them "Congratulation Agent Deeks you are now a NCIS agent and if I may say I'm glad that the two of you finally admitted your feelings to each other." Once she said that she left the room.

Kensi was surprised by what Hetty said but when she saw Deeks wasn't surprised she wanted to know why. "Besides Hetty being Hetty how does she know?"

Deeks couldn't help but laugh as he thought as to why. "You know that afternoon we were in the gunroom and then later on Hetty asked you to give me an envelope?" Kensi nodded "Well after you left I mumbled something under my breath and apparently Hetty had cameras installed and she heard what I said and that was what was in the envelope; Sunshine and Gunpowder."

Kensi laughed when he said that and then she leaned forward and kissed him one more time.

Deeks had to be in the hospital for five days and Kensi spent as much time as she could with him. After he left he still needed to have someone to help him so Kensi volunteered and they decided to stay at his apartment so that Monty could be in familiar environment. Both Deeks and Kensi were glad that they took the step to get together and were excited to see where it could go. Deeks was still healing so they weren't going to be doing anything more than just hanging out with each other for as long as he was healing; physically and emotionally; but they both knew they were heading to a good place.

The first night after the hospital was the hardest because Kensi didn't know how bad his nightmares were each night. She was sleeping next to him that night, just in case he needed anything, and woke up to him thrashing around. Kensi tried to wake him up but he wouldn't and then he shot up screaming. Kensi then moved around to be behind him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered what she hoped was comforting words in his ears. She felt when he woke up because he stiffen and then relaxed when he remember who was there with him. He leaned back into her and tried to rid the images that were in his head. Kensi didn't know what he was thinking but knew from experience that talking things out can make things better. "Marty please tell me what your dream was about? Maybe it could make you feel better."

Deeks just sat there for a couple of minutes before he hung his head because he felt weak but he spoke anyways "My time in the warehouse for those three days. Kensi I feel so weak right now, like I can't do anything."

Kensi sighed she figured that was the dream and she hoped that he wouldn't feel weak because of it but he did. She then turned his face to hers and leaned her forehead against his "You are not weak. You are one of the strongest men I know. You can count on that." Kensi felt Deeks breathe on her face and instead of kissing him, like she wanted to, she pulled back and lay back down against the bed and pulled him down so that he was next to her and she then curled herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep like this and were asleep for the rest of the night.

Kensi woke up first the next morning she looked up at Deeks face Kensi smiled because he looked peaceful and she wondered what put that peaceful smile on his face. She heard Monty whining, saw the time, 8 in the morning, and realized that he must need to go out. Kensi gently ease herself out of Deeks and wrote him a quick note and put it next to him on the bed. She then pulled on her shoes and grabbed Monty's leash before heading out.

Kensi and Monty were gone for five minutes before Deeks woke up. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed that Kensi was not there next to him and only a couple seconds later noticed the note. When he read it he smiled as he thought _of course Kensi would tell him not to hurt himself. _He shook his head and carefully moved to stand up when he realized it would be best to wait for Kensi to get back to go down the stairs so he wouldn't hurt himself. He stretched back out on the bed and waited for Kensi to get back. He almost fell asleep again, fifteen minutes later, when he heard his door open and close. He sat back up and waited for a sign that it was Kensi and couple seconds later Monty was bounding up the stairs to him. He smiled ruffled his dog's hair before he called out to Kensi "Kensi! Can I get some help please?"

Kensi came up the stairs a minute later "What do you need help with?"

Deeks once again felt weak but immediately shut down that thought as he remember what Kensi said to him when he woke up from his nightmare. Deeks had a strained look on his face "I need to get downstairs." A wave of sympathy passed through her but she did not show it because she knew that Deeks would see it as pity. She just walked over to him and held out her hand for him to grab so she could help him up. Together they made it down the stairs. The three of them, including Monty, just sat around all day doing pretty much nothing.

Two weeks later Deeks had fully recovered from his injuries and the week before he started to see a shrink that was linked to NCIS three times a week. Kensi could see that he was improving. His nightmares have been less intense and he was able to wake up out of them easier but he still had them every night. Kensi was with him every step of the way just being there for him in whatever capacity he would let her. Two months after he and Sam were found he had his first night of nightmare free sleep. Deeks was happy when he woke up to realize that he only had happy dreams that night. He still had nightmare couple times a week. He did not only talk to his shrink about what went on while he was captive but he told Kensi as well because he didn't want her to worry about him being just like Jack, but he still wanted to tell her so that she knew what was going on in his head.

It was around this time that something popped up to make Kensi need Deeks for the first time in months. Jack had shown up out of the blue and decided to try to explain his actions to her. This brought up a lot of bad memories for her and she didn't believe him for a second. Jack did not seem stable so the team made sure that he stayed away from Kensi. Deeks did want he could to take Kensi mind off of Jack and what he did to her for the next week just to keep her happy. It wasn't until a week after Jack left that Kensi realized how much she truly wanted to be with Deeks because he was so caring and Kensi knew that Deeks would never do to her want Jack did. Kensi knew that Deeks would rather be hurt than to hurt her. She realized that she did love him and she had for a while she realized that there was something about him that caught her attention and it wasn't just his looks. She knew that it was how much he cared about her and would do little things to make her happy that made her care about him and want to do the same things for him. Kensi couldn't wait for him to be ready to have that conversation that they had started months before.

It wasn't until the fifth month that he had more nightmare free night than with nightmares so he decided that it was finally time for him and Kensi to finally have the conversation they promised to each other they would have. That night after they got back home from work, his shrink cleared him a month ago but encouraged Deeks to keep on coming, which Deeks did. It was in one of these sessions that Deeks confided in his shrink how much he loved Kensi and realized that he had for a long time. It wasn't just that he like her or cared about because he did it was everything on top of that and everything that made her special, not just her looks either, in his eyes that made him love her. That night they sat down on the couch to watch tv he was just staring at her. He reached over and ran his hand up her arm and to her neck. He felt a shiver run through her "Kens I am ready if you are."

That's all he said but Kensi looked over at him and she had a sweet smile on her face. "I am ready too, Deeks. Have been for a while was just waiting on you." She then leaned towards him and gave him the sweetest kiss that Deeks as ever experience. The kiss became more passionate but it did not lose it sweetness. They only broke apart when they both needed to breathe. Kensi put her forehead against his and they were just simply breathing together. Kensi smile at him and laughed a little before she said "I still want that date first though."

Deeks couldn't help but laugh when she said that "Of course. I would expect nothing less from you. I will make this the best first date you have ever had Kens. I promise you that much."

Kensi just smiled at him before kissing him one more time before returning to the show that they had been watching. They were on the path that they had desperately wanted to be on and they finally were because they both had the time that they needed to heal their wounds; whether they were emotional or physical. They were both happy with where they were and they were going to keep that feeling for as long as they could.


End file.
